. The risk of STD transmission between female sex partners is unclear. While bacterial STDs are uncommon, HPV is common and it occurs in association with cervical neoplasia. BV is common among women who have sex with women (WSW) and may constitute a STD in this group. The proposed research will define the epidemiology of HPV infection among WSW by defining the type-specific prevalence of HPV in relationship to sexual experience with both men and women, specific sexual practices and development of cervical neoplasia. It will also define the prevalence, and vaginal microbiology of BV and the relationships between BV and sexual history, sexual practices, and douching. It will address the issue of BV as a STD in monogamous female couples by performing a randomized trial of antimicrobial treatment of female partners of women with BV.